Moves like Jaëger
by Mello Bum
Summary: "Ce moment lui rappelait étrangement son jugement au tribunal. Il s'était surpris à penser que sa posture, à genoux et les mains liés, ne l'aurait pas dérangé si le comité aurait été restreint à lui et Levi, si celui-ci ne l'aurait pas frappé. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé d'être soumis à Levi." [OS] TW fessées et SM


Coucouuuu ! Je suis nouvelle sur le fandom de SNK, je pense pas faire beaucoup d'apparitions ici ; mon lieu de prédilection, c'est plutôt HP.

Donc, c'est un Levi x Eren, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni l'histoire d'ailleurs. La fanfic est juste une création de mon esprit tordu. Attention, contenu un peu SM. Bonne lecture :)

(PS : Le titre vient d'une vidéo parodique dur SNK qui m'a fait pleurer de rire)

* * *

 **Moves like Jaëger**

* * *

Eren soupira, posa son front contre le balai qu'il tenait avant de pousser un autre soupir. L'odeur du foin, du crottin de cheval et de sa transpiration lui emplissait les narines, à tel point qu'il en avait la nausée. Rageusement et pestant contre la terre entière – mais surtout contre la personne en particulier qui lui avait donné cette sale tâche – il donna un autre coup de balai, qui servit juste à soulever un peu plus de poussière et de paille, le faisant éternuer.

Ses mains le faisaient souffrir, des ampoules s'étaient formées aux jointures, là où le frottement avec le manche en bois étaient le plus fort. Mais cette douleur était minime comparée au courroux du Caporal-Chef Levi. Par tous les titans, s'il arrivait alors que l'écurie était dans cet état... Eren n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Peut-être qu'il le donnerait à manger à un titan ! Le jeune homme balaya avec plus d'entrain, en vain : nettoyer une écurie avec un balai n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il avait beau être le soldat le plus fort – et accessoirement, le plus sexy – de l'humanité, ses idées en matières de nettoyage laissait parfois à désirer. Non mais, cette écurie était et resterait sale, de toute manière !

Pestant à nouveau, le jeune homme tassa une partie de la paille dans un coin de la pièce, et cacha des petits tas dans les box réservés aux chevaux. Son stratagème allait-il tromper le Caporal-Chef à l'œil de maniaque si aiguisé ? Eren en doutait, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer, d'y croire.

Il éternua une nouvelle fois, ce qui le décida à sortir. L'eau fraîche sur son visage calmèrent ses démangeaisons, et le sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur. Il s'étira, en faisant craquer son dos, les mains levées vers le ciel. L'absence de son équipement tridimensionnel suffisait à le rendre heureux : cet harnachement était une horreur à mettre, en plus de peser son petit poids. Une autre raison d'admirer Levi était que celui-ci le gardait en permanence, Eren se demandait même s'il le quittait pour dormir – d'ailleurs, dormait-il ? Et il y avait eu cette fois où il l'avait vu en costume, et son corps avait eu une réaction plutôt gênante dans un lieu public. Depuis, il développait une obsession pour les chemises de Levi.

Eren s'aspergea de nouveau le visage. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser au Caporal-Chef Levi (et de manière inapproprié, en plus!). Son unique but était d'exterminer du titan, pas d'avoir une quelconque relation romantique **(1)** avec son supérieur. Ou, alors, une fois qu'il aurait tué le dernier titan. Mais faire des galipettes avec Levi ne l'intéressait pas. Quand Jean lui parlait de ses aventures, du plaisir du sexe, Eren n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce qu'il lui racontait de manière pratique – déjà que de manière théorique, il avait du mal... Ça portait un nom d'ailleurs, mais il avait oublié. **(1)** De toute manière, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait définitivement abandonné le nettoyage de l'écurie et s'était assis dans un recoin d'herbe pour mieux rêvasser.

« Jaëger. »

Le dénommé sursauta, étouffant un mot grossier entre ses dents. Levi était penché au dessus de lui, son visage éternellement impassible ne permettait pas de deviner s'il était furieux, en colère, ou à la limite de la crise manique, ou les trois à la fois.

« Ca-Caporal-Chef ! s'écria la jeune recrue, tout en se relevant.

\- Le nettoyage de l'écurie est-il terminé ?

\- Je... euh... oui ? »

Avec appréhension, Eren observa son supérieur se diriger vers le lieu du crime. Son regard dériva vers son dos, sa chemise était légèrement tendue par les muscles dorsaux, les sangles entouraient ses bras, son buste et ses omoplates pour finir de s'enrouler sur ses jambes. Bordel de titan, c'était juste tellement sexy tout ce cuir et cette façon d'être lié. Il ne rata pas non plus la brusque contraction des épaules dudit Caporal-Chef terriblement sexy, mais ça, ça n'inspirait rien de bon ; le regard furieux qui suivit confirma son hypothèse : il avait fait de la merde, et ça allait chauffer pour lui, tout simplement.

« Dans mon bureau, Jaëger. » ordonna Levi, le visage fermé (encore plus que d'habitude. Soudain Eren se demanda si cet homme avait déjà souris ou ri une fois dans sa vie.)

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Caporal fut silencieux, Eren se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. C'était la première fois qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui. A clef. Un voile d'angoisse s'abattit sur le subordonné. Allait-il le torturer ? Si tel était le cas, les cachots étaient plus appropriés, du fait de leur localisation éloignée. Alors pourquoi ici ? Allait-il lui passer un sermon mémorable, lui faire nettoyer son bureau de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure d'épuisement ? Le cerveau d'Eren tournait à plein régime, Levi le coupa dans ses réflexions en lui ordonnant de se mettre à plat ventre sur le bureau, les mains tendues devant lui. Le subordonné s'exécuta, légèrement à contrecœur, toujours en se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Levi passa près du bureau, et saisit une sorte de spatule noire flexible, qu'il fit plier entre ses doigts. Eren sursauta quand son supérieur posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table en bois.

« Jaëger, l'écurie était dans un état lamentable. »

Les mains d'Eren se crispèrent sur le bureau, ils craignaient pour celles-ci. Ce moment lui rappelait étrangement son jugement au tribunal. Il s'était surpris à penser que sa posture, à genoux et les mains liées, ne l'aurait pas dérangé si le comité aurait été restreint à lui et Levi, si celui-ci ne l'aurait pas frappé. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé d'être soumis à Levi.

« Tu sais que tu mérites d'être puni.

\- Ou-oui Caporal-Chef, » souffla Eren, la joue collée contre la table. Sa posture était inconfortable, et il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir des pensées sentimentales pour son supérieur !

« Te souviens-tu quand je t'ai dit que tu avais besoin d'être dressé ? **(2)** murmura Levi, la voix rauque.

\- Oui, Caporal-Chef.

\- C'est donc ce que je vais faire, Eren – il fut surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom. Es-tu d'accord avec moi quand je te dis qu'un soldat doit être obéissant et soumis à l'autorité ?

\- Euh je... Je suis d'accord.

\- Alors tu ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à ce que j'exerce mon autorité sur toi, à ce que je te donne une correction, à ce que je te dresse ? Es-tu d'accord avec moi, Eren ? insista Levi. Tu peux partir à tout moment, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, et l'incident sera clos, tu n'as qu'à me dire stop. » **(3)**

Eren décelait une autre proposition sous les paroles de son supérieur, son corps percevait quelque chose que son esprit ne comprenait pas encore. Et son corps le poussait à rester, s'alanguissait contre le bureau. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il était en train de se passer _quelque chose._ Et puis comme le Caporal l'avait dit, il pouvait partir à tout moment et cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice. Était-ce vraiment une punition de la manière dont il le pensait ?

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Caporal-Chef Levi ! lâcha Eren, les joues rouges, en ayant l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Bien. »

Le jeune aurait pu jurer que son supérieur avait sourit s'il avait pu apercevoir son visage. Il se tortilla un instant, mal à l'aise, cependant un claquement sec lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Le caporal claquant la langue n'était jamais bon signe.

« Nous pouvons donc commencer. » dit doucement Levi et Eren jura sentir un sourire dans sa voix. Bordel de tous les titans, il aurait vendu les cheveux d'Armin pour voir ça !

Les poings d'Eren se crispèrent sur la table, attendant la future douleur dans ses doigts, néanmoins un coup donné sur l'arrière de sa cuisse le surprit.

« Quel bonheur que tu ne portes pas ton équipe tridimensionnel, » marmonna le plus âgé, lui-même harnaché.

Eren voulut protester – pour la forme seulement. La douleur était infime, Mikasa le frappait plus fort – il se tortilla à nouveau. Soudainement, il pensa que le Caporal ne frappait pas au bon endroit. **(4)** Un deuxième coup, plus près de ses fesses lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour que je te punisse, pour que je te dresse. »

Un troisième coup sur les fesses directement noya les paroles d'Eren dans un hoquet.

« Tu sais maintenant en quoi consiste la punition. »

Quatrième coup. Ce n'était pas douloureux, il sentait à peine un pincement. C'était juste... inhabituel. Et bizarrement plaisant.

« Je te répète que tu peux partir à tout moment. »

Cinquième coup, plus fort. Eren sursauta. Ses dents claquèrent entre elles. C'était la force différente de la claque qui l'avait surpris plutôt que de la douleur. La douleur était à peine perceptible, ça faisait mal mais pas de la façon habituelle.

« Que ce soit maintenant, dans deux minutes, ou dans dix. A tout moment, Eren. »

Six. Des feuilles se froissait sous son ventre. Le plus jeune se surprit à écarter les jambes, à se pencher autant en avant qu'il le pouvait. A attendre la prochaine claque sur son fessier.

Sept. Avait-il un problème ? Son corps, se transformant en titan, l'avait-il rendu insensible à la souffrance physique ? Pourtant, il sentait bien que sa peau commençait à s'échauffer, et bizarrement, sa réception de la douleur était totalement embrouillée avec Levi. Huit, neuf. Certes, il avait mal, mais la douleur était agréable. Il sentait une douce chaleur, des picotements partir de son bas-ventre jusqu'à ses fesses.

Dix. Un afflux sanguin à un certain endroit de son anatomie le fit se cambrer plus. Oh non, c'était ça le plus gênant. Onze. Eren haleta, son érection frottait contre le rebord de la table. Douze. Et ne cessait de grandir, les claques sur ses fesses semblaient l'encourager. Treize. Il était tellement dur. Etait-il possible de réunir autant de sang dans un endroit restreint comme ceci ? Quatorze. Le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement. Le bureau trembla, une pile de dossier s'effondra.

« Veux-tu qu'on arrête ?

\- N-Non, Caporal-Chef... continuez. » bredouilla Eren, gêné au possible, la tête enfouie dans ses deux bras.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le Caporal continue ce qu'il était en train de faire, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Quinze. Ça serait vraiment gênant s'il jouissait ici maintenant. Au pire, il lui suffira de penser à des choses dégueulasses pour que son érection s'arrête. Non, le véritable problème serait de se relever... Seize, le plus fort jusqu'à présent. De se relever sans que son supérieur ne s'aperçoive de son problème anatomique. Dix sept. Mais s'il continuait à le fesser comme cela, son membre ne se calmerait jamais. Et c'était une sensation terrible bonne.

Dix huit. Il entendait la respiration de Levi se faire plus forte, et Eren, consciemment ou inconsciemment, soulevait toujours plus haut ses hanches. A présent, il était sur la pointe des pieds, et les doigts accrochés au rebord de la table.

Dix neuf. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bordel, il se sentait tellement... tellement... il n'y avait pas de mot. Son corps entier était en feu et se consumait pour le Caporal Levi.

« J'ai vu la manière dont tu me regardes, j'ai vu tes yeux qui s'attardait sur moi. Je connais tes penchants, Eren. Je veux te donner ce que tu veux.

\- Caporal, » râla Eren, en proie au plaisir.

Le jeune homme souleva à une autre reprise ses hanches, et rencontra l'érection de son supérieur. Il haleta tandis qu'il entendait l'autre homme respirer lourdement au dessus de lui.

« Je peux te donner ce que tu désires. »

Ses grandes mains étaient posées de part et d'autres de sa tête, les veines qui sillonnaient ses avant-bras et le dos de ses mains apparaissaient gonflées, les doigts serrant la fameuse spatule avait les jointures blanches. Le tissu de sa chemise frottait contre le bas de son dos, là où son tee-shirt s'était soulevait et découvrait sa peau. Eren soupira, peina à reprendre sa respiration ; il bougeait inconsciemment des hanches contre son supérieur, se frottant à lui.

« Eren.

\- Ca... caporal... »

Sans doute qu'il n'avait jamais eu une aussi grosse érection de sa vie. Même les rares fois quand il se touchait en pensant à Levi.

« Je vous en supplie, t-touchez-moi. » murmura Eren, son esprit redevenant un peu plus clair, maintenant que l'afflux sanguin se calmait et qu'il pouvait réfléchir avec tous ses neurones.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa ceinture était au sol et son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses chevilles et la main de Levi remontait doucement le long de sa cuisse. Eren frémit d'anticipation, les ongles du plus âgé crissèrent sur sa peau, puis ses doigts finirent par s'enrouler autour de son érection. De soulagement, le corps du subordonné s'affala sur le bureau, il poussa même un soupir de contentement. Il avait honte de ses réactions physiques, c'était la première fois que son corps le trahissait autant. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait envie charnellement du Caporal-Chef Levi, Eren voulait juste que ce dernier le touche et lui fasse voir les étoiles. Juste ça. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de coucher ensemble, ils pouvaient se faire plaisir autrement et...

Un premier va-et-vient acheva les pensées d'Eren. Par la pitié du titan divin, qu'il continue ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'était magique. L'odeur, le parfum de son supérieur le rendait fou, ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation. La main de Levi était brûlante autour de son sexe.

« Tu mouilles comme une fille. » susurra Levi contre son oreille, il en profita pour lui mordiller le lobe.

Eren sentit son supérieur se pencher contre lui, son érection presser contre ses fesses et la chaleur de son torse dans son dos. Ses sangles appuyaient contre ses cuisses, mais cela n'était pas dérangeant. Les ongles se Levi s'incrustèrent dans sa hanche tandis que son autre main accélérait les mouvements sur son membre tendu. La respiration sourde du caporal-chef dans son oreille acheva Eren qui jouit quelques va-et-vient plus tard. Son corps tout entier se contracta, il sentit qu'on lui mordait de nouveau l'épaule. Peu importe, ou plutôt tant mieux, la douleur exacerbait son plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, grappilla quelques instants de plus d'extase. Puis, il papillonna des yeux et s'assit par terre. Merde il avait salit le bureau, pensa t-il une fois revenu à lui. Il mit plusieurs minutes pour revenir complètement à lui. Le caporal-chef sirotait un thé dans le canapé, et regardait Eren se rhabiller par terre comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Ah... Ahem... Je suis désolé pour la table, murmura le jeune homme, rougissant.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de la nettoyer. » Levi eut un rictus moqueur. « Applique-tois cette fois-ci, toutes mes punitions ne sont pas dans ce genre. Tu as un entraînement avec moi à sept heures demain et une visite médicale ce soir avec Hanji. Tâche d'être en forme demain matin.

\- Oui Caporal-Chef ! »

Il avait vu Levi sourire – certes, moqueur mais c'était un sourire –, le reste lui importait peu (et il n'aurait pas besoin de vendre les cheveux d'Armin).

 _Fin !_

* * *

(1) Bon, alors... Je vais me lance dans l'explication des spectres de l'asexualité. Attention, écoutez bien le cours !

\- Asexualité : le fait de ne pas avoir de désir sexuel pour une autre personne. L'asexualité n'empêche pas de se masturber, ou de coucher (c'est différent de frigide) mais il y a des asexuels qui ne veulent pas avoir de relation sexuelle

\- Demisexualité : le fait de ressentir du désir sexuel pour une personne avec laquelle on est très proche (meilleur ami, petit ami), ce qui fait que les plan cul et tout ça, c'est mort

\- Greysexualité : le fait de ne pas avoir beaucoup de désir + d'avoir des périodes où on en ressent et d'autres fois où il est absent

L'asexualité est différent de l'abstinence : l'asexualité est une orientation (comme être homo, hétéro, bi, pansexuel, gnagnasexue), on ne choisit pas alors que l'abstinence est un choix de vie

J'en viens au deuxième point : l'orientation romantique : vu que l'attirance n'est pas sexuelle, on dit qu'elle est romantique (=sentimentale). Il y a les aromantiques (ne ressentent pas le besoin d'être en couple), les panromantiques, les homoromantiques, les hétéroromantiques, les biromantiques blablabla

Du coup, mon Eren se situerait entre l'asexualité et la greysexualité (moi-même, je sais pas trop ahah) et il est homoromantique

Fin du cours !

(2) C'est LA phrase mythique au moment du tribunal ! Sérieux, j'ai été la seule à penser à autre chose ? Rassurez-moi et dites moi que mon esprit n'est pas le seul à être parti en vrille à ce moment-là. Et puis, tout ce cuir, ces sangles, ces chaînes, sérieux... c'est obligé de penser à du bondage !

(3) Si vous avez lu d'autres de mes textes, peut-être que vous avez remarqué que la notion de consentement est très importante pour moi. Les expressions comme « un appel un viol » me font sortir hors de moi. Le viol, c'est un crime, c'est puni par la loi, c'est immoral, horrible, contre-nature, tout ça, alors comment un corps pourrait demander ça ? Et puis, j'aime pas quand je lis des fics et qu'un des partenaires est forcé (de toute les manières possibles, que ce soit pour embrasser, pour les préliminaires, pour coucher.) ou qu'on l'embrasse, le touche sans son consentement. C'est pas cool d'être forcé

Bref ! Levi insiste pour ne pas forcer Eren, même si sa proposition n'est pas totalement claire, on sent quand même l'intention derrière, avec la posture, avec le champ lexical, etcs... Et puis, Eren peut partir à tout moment. S'il reste, c'est de son plein gré (Eren est un garçon fort et déterminé, quand qqch ne lui va pas, il le dit haut et fort), si ce que Levi va lui faire ne plaît pas, il partira. Cependant il reste. Donc il est consentant ! (Oui tout ça pour dire ça, mais ça me paraissait important)

(4) La phrase a double sens, hahaha ! Au bon endroit ? Les doigts... ou autre part ?

* * *

Eh bien, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Merci si vous laissez une review (non, en fait, c'est obligé, sinon je vous fesse :))


End file.
